


Slipping

by setos_puppy



Category: Misfits (TV 2009)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kink Meme, M/M, Multi, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:38:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setos_puppy/pseuds/setos_puppy
Summary: Curtis slips from universe and universe.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apinchofcyanide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apinchofcyanide/gifts).



> A fill for this prompt in the misfits kink meme: One day Curtis' power accidentally causes him, not just to travel through time, but to switch places with various versions of himself from the many alternate realities that he ultimately created due to his frequent time meddling. He finds things are...not quite like the reality he's used to. Any parings/paring combinations. The weirder the better. The possibilities are endless! Not too much angst though, something fun! :D 
> 
> My brain had fun, and decided Nathan and Simon are meant to be, so they pop up in a "soul mate" kind of way.
> 
> \---
> 
> Originally posted in 2010. If you spot any mistakes, missted pairings or tags, let me know!

Curtis groaned as he flattened his palms against the cold tile of the community centre’s shower. They had been worked pretty hard that day, moving a bunch of furniture for the new lounge in the centre, off and on the trucks, and now his back was killing him. Not to mention he slid on wet grass and cracked his head on the side of a desk, so he had a bullocking headache and possibly even a concussion. 

 

He could hear Nathan whistling and singing off-key three cubicles over. It was possible it made his headache even worse. A million times worse. 

 

Curtis huffed a sigh and rested his head on the cool, wet tile wall. He shut his eyes and grit his teeth as he grasped the knob for the hot water and cranked it, giving a pleased sigh as the boiling hot water rained down on him and scorched his body. 

 

Suddenly he felt sick and dizzy. His mouth felt dry and his throat felt stopped up and with a startled grunt, Curtis felt everything in him tilt sideways and tumble into darkness.

 

~*~

 

“Christ Almighty!”

 

Curtis jerked up too fast for his own liking and rubbed his head and chanced his eyes open. He looked around, through the darkness and wondered what the hell was going on. He wasn’t in the community centre anymore, he was in a warehouse or something similar, something dark and cold and oppressive. 

 

He saw Kelly running through the dark towards him, holding a torch and scrambling over things, through a pile of boxes. Her hands were covered in blood and her hair was disheveled and she looked like she hadn’t showered in days. She grabbed something out of the boxes, a large black blanket, and tugged it out. Wrapping it round her shoulders, she took off back through the darkness, the torch light bobbing in the blackness, and Curtis followed her. 

 

He watched as she thundered up a set of stairs and rounded a corner before skidding into a doorway. He followed her in and swallowed thickly at the sight within the candlelit room that had obviously once been an office, way back when people seemed to care. He saw himself hunched in a corner, blood leaking steadily down his face while a white towel pressed to his temple slowly turned red. Kelly swooped over him, dropping the blanket about his lap and shoulders before sliding down the wall next to him and pressing a kiss to his mouth. 

 

Curtis’ eyes looked for Alisha next, but he couldn’t find her, and his heart grew cold. Instead, he saw Simon, screaming in Nathan’s arms, the floor and wall surrounding him were a mess of blood. In the flickering light and shadow of the candles he saw high arches of wings sprouting from Simon’s back, they were gnashed and bleeding, wrapped in bandages that looked older. Nathan was cooing soothing words as he stroked down Simon’s grimy, tear-streaked face with bloody hands. 

 

“It’ll be okay, Si, it’s going to be okay. Teryn! Where are you!?” Nathan screeched, his voice going into an almost painfully high pitch as he screamed. 

 

A woman ran into the room through Curtis’ body, she looked better than the rest, less worn and cleaner. Her hair was a flash of colour in the dim, gloomy room, a bright swath of electric blue. She crouched by Simon, her hands outstretched over the gaping wounds in Simon’s wings and with a sharp inhale, her hands glowed a comforting orange-yellow and Simon arched up, a pained gasp wrenching from his throat. After several tense moments Simon oozed back into Nathan as there were quiet metallic noises as the bullets worked out of his muscle and flesh and dropped to the floor. 

 

“They’re using guns now...” The new girl, Teryn, said. Her accent thick and easily distinguished as Scottish. “Lovely. As if that won’t make my job so much harder.”

 

Nathan swallowed, watching Simon’s face as Teryn withdrew her hands, the glowing ceasing. Nathan cupped a hand over Simon’s face, pressing his mouth to Simon’s face, kissing away his tears before pressing his lips to Simon’s forehead. “He’s the only thing left for me. After...” Nathan shook his head, pressing his wet eyes to Simon’s dingy shirt. “After they killed mum and dad for hiding me - us - he’s all I have left.”

 

Teryn nodded and moved to their Curtis, her hands resting over his temple as Kelly moved from his arms and over to Nathan, she squeezed his hand and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “We’re all we have, ‘member? We’re all we’ve go’. After people decided we were som’thin’ to be killed...” 

 

Nathan nodded slowly and extracted himself carefully from behind Simon, careful not to injure the newly mended wings. Nathan’s shirt and jeans were soaked in blood and he looked so different from the Nathan that Curtis knew - he looked more somber, and Curtis had to wonder what the fuck had happened to wring the humor, the fire, out of him. Out of them all. How long had they been running? Hiding?

 

“I know, Kels. But it’s not my fault. It isn’t my fault I have a sonic voice, or Simon has wings, or Teryn can heal, or that Curtis can mimic or that you can make the earth do all kinds of things you want. It isn’t our fault. It was that bloody storm!”

 

Kelly smiled, it was a sad smile that didn’t reach her eyes, as she wrapped her arms around Nathan’s neck and he hid his face in her neck, like a child. 

 

They were all so broken. 

 

Curtis barely had a moment to think before the world tilted sideways again and everything went black.

 

~*~

 

“Wake up, you lazy shit!” 

 

Curtis snapped to attention immediately and fell through the door of the closet he had “materialized” into. Stumbling out of the light he saw Nathan, energetic, familiar Nathan, all curls and prickish nature, yelling at his own prone form. The Curtis of this reality picked up a pillow off the floor and lobbed it at Nathan, who dodged it with a grin and whipped it back with three times as much intensity. 

 

Curtis glanced about the room, trying to get a feel of where he was. It looked like a boarding room, Nathan’s half of the room was plastered with pin-up girls and horror movie posters. Well, it seemed this Nathan like girls, at least. That was a comfort of familiarity.

 

Nathan was wearing a pair of simple black trousers and a dress shirt with a striped tie. A blazer with a school crest was half-strewn on his unmade bed. Curtis cocked a brow, it seemed they were in a boarding school, a fancy one at that. Interesting. 

 

He watched as his doppelganger climbed out of bed and stretched, hopping into a pair of slacks and shuffled over to the closet. He pulled the door open and tugged off a clean shirt and a blazer before crossing back to the bed and tossing them down on his bed. Alternate Curtis sprayed some aerosol deodorant over himself before shrugging on the shirt and buttoning it up. He was fumbling with the tie when there was a knock on the door and Nathan ran to answer it.

 

“There you are, your boyfriend is fighting with his tie. Ah, hel _lo_ beautiful.”

 

Curtis watched as Simon walked into the room, a smile of genuine joy and amusement on his face. He watched as the other Curtis lit up at the sight of Simon and relaxed as Simon adjusted and tied his tie, before Simon took hold of the tie and lightly tugged on it, pulling him down for a kiss. 

 

Okay, so Nathan wasn’t gay, but he was. 

 

Nathan strode back into the room, arm slung around Alisha’s shoulders and chewing on a pastry of some kind. “Okay, nancies, we’re going for breakfast. Because I need my manly figure for fucking my girlfriend.” Nathan laughed and dove for his bed as Simon picked up a book and lobbed it at him. “Reverse hate-crime!”

 

Curtis watched as they all walked out of the room together, arms looped around each other. As the door slammed shut he felt the world slip away once more.

 

~*~

 

Laughter drew Curtis into the newest reality, light and happy laughter. He saw himself in the familiar setting of the community centre. Nathan was sprawled over his bed, more familiar, and he was smoking. It was almost like home. 

 

Simon was next to him, his hands rapidly moving in Kelly’s direction. She was laughing at him, at what he said to her in sign. Curtis moved closer and found himself looking closely at Simon, he was smiling and happy, so different from the Simon he knew - so much more outgoing. A large, angry scar was bared on his throat, which was bare thanks to a thin t-shirt, and Curtis couldn’t help but stare. It was off centre and crooked, but it effectively ran over his larynx. 

 

“What’chu talking about?” 

 

Curtis turned his head and watched as Gary, the cap wearing smart ass who was stuffed in the locker, was climbing the stairs, a pizza box in his hands. Kelly bounced up from her spot and took the box, stretching across it’s width to press her mouth to his. 

 

“Ew, heterosexual kissing,” Nathan crowed, grinning up at the two as Kelly flicked up her middle finger. 

 

“We don’t say nothin’ ‘bout yous two. Do we?” Kelly said, dropping back into her spot. 

 

“That’s because we’re too adorable to be heckled, right?”

 

Simon nodded and tilted his head as he looked back to Kelly, who, several moments cracked up laughing. “Don’ encou’age ‘im, Simon! God!”

 

For a moment, Curtis was confused, before he realized that Simon must have gotten the power to read minds and broadcast his own thoughts. It was sadly ironic, Curtis thought, that he would get a power to allow him to speak without a voice. 

 

Sighing, alone and confused, Curtis looked away from the four people eating their pizza and bonding. His brow furrowed at the sight of a pile of flowers and plush animals in the corner on the lower level. Stepping his way over, through and around the present reality’s Simon, Kelly, Nathan, and Gary he made his way to the stairs and down them. Crossing the floor he looked at the flowers, cards and gifts. He looked up at the pictures of himself and Alisha and the banner to “NEVER FORGET”. There was a series of newspaper articles tacked to a cork board below their pictures and Curtis read a few snippets. 

 

His body had been stuffed in a locker, like Gary’s had been is his reality, and Alisha had been found outside of the community centre savagely beaten to death. Police had found Nathan, Kelly, Gary and Simon inside of a closet in a locked room after Kelly had bravely dialled 999 from a landline to save them from the rampaging Tony. Simon’s throat had been cut from a piece of broken glass that had been flung at him while he tried to help Alisha and thanks to Kelly’s call he had been saved - her call and Gary’s advice to Nathan to keep the glass in Simon’s neck until the ambulance arrived. 

 

Tony was in jail and they were the survivors of a tragic “drug trip gone wrong”.

 

Curtis turned at Gary’s hiccoughing laugh before a veil of smoke descended over his eyes.

 

~*~

 

Curtis jolted into the newest world like he’d been dropped from ice into a vat of boiling water; uncomfortable, but settling deep within him until it felt good. He was in a pub and there was a raucous happening at the corner table. He headed towards it, curious. 

 

A group of people that looked oddly familiar, if not off-kilter, were sitting there, each with their own pint and sharing a large bowl of tortilla chips smothered in cheese and some kind of red sauce. Curtis stood there, by the coat rack near the table, and watched, trying to figure out where he knew them from. Why they looked _familiar_. Two men were at the table with five women. Laughing and throwing used tissues and pieces of food at one another in a display of friendly love. 

 

One of the girls stood, stretching, her white camisole riding up a little to give a peek of pale, toned flesh of her stomach and a flash of ink over her right hip - a series of stars. She twisted and picked up a checked, long sleeve shirt and shrugged it on before picking up a small knapsack and rummaging through it before producing a package of Lucky Strikes and a lighter. 

 

“‘m going for a fag, wanna come with me, Ken?”

 

One of the men, a dirty blond, nodded and climbed over another man he was seated beside - mocha coloured flesh with short hair and a dapper fashion sense. “I’ll be back in a few, babe.” Their lips hovered over one another’s but they never actually kissed, before the blond turned and hooked his arm around the curly haired brunette who was making kissy faces at another girl, dressed in a hoodie and cap. 

 

“C’mon Nat.”

 

Curtis watched the two exit before realization slowly dawned on him - they had been Nathan and Kelly - only in a sex-reversed body. He looked back to the group at the table and squinted, trying to discern who was who; the man who Kelly - Ken - was with; the one with the mocha skin and good fashion sense, the one Ken had taken such care _not_ to kiss was Alisha’s male counterpart. Next to that man was a woman, chocolate skin, athletic and sporting a medium sized afro, that Curtis realized was his female self. Beside female-Curtis was the girl that female Nathan (Nat) had been flirting with - Curtis watched as she knocked back her beer and adjusted her cap on her head, only for it to slowly dawn that it was Gary. Who once again had survived being trampled and stuffed in a locker by Tony. Again whose power had eluded him. 

 

There were two in the very corner of the booth, shrouded in shadow, were two hunched figures - both female one (Simon’s counter part) Curtis reasoned, was pale as ever with wide doe brown eyes and a page-bob of sleek black hair. The other, with honey brown hair and freckled slightly olive skin, had her head on girl-Simon’s shoulder. Her hair was in a thick braid and any stray hair was kept off her face with a thick cloth headband. She looked kind of like a hippie in a pair of ratty jeans and t-shirt, so different from the conservatively dressed long pleated skirt and blouse wearing Simon, that they made an odd pair. However, their hands were interlocked, resting on the girl’s knee, and girl-Simon was rubbing the back of her hand with her thumb. 

 

“You and Olive are too cute, Simone, far too cute.”

 

Simone shot a smile at girl-Gary. “Thanks Jen.”

 

“It makes me gag.”

 

Olive’s head snapped up and for a moment Curtis thought he had blinked before there was a flick of light and Olive was in the spot next to Jen and had punched her in the face. Curtis watched as Jen landed sprawled on the seat, laughing, as Olive zapped herself back into her spot next to Simone. It clicked in Curtis’ brain that Olive was Ollie, the environmental activist who had ended up shot in the head and whose heart had gone to Nikki. 

 

Curtis watched as Olive cuddled into Simone and laughed to himself. Figured the two most radical of the group would some how find an affinity. He watched as boy-Alisha started talking but the sound was muffled. He could barely register before everything whited out.

 

~*~

 

He had been here before. 

 

He stood in front of the community centre looking down at the pictures of the dead group minus Nathan. They were faded by now and the flowers had mostly died and blown away, the stuffies were ratty from exposure. 

 

He hadn’t liked this world the first time round. He didn’t particularly fancy another go round the block.

 

He heard a quiet noise off to his left and turned to see Nathan, he was making his way through the rain towards the vigil, a pot of flowers in his arms. He paused at the pillars when he rounded the fence and there was a moment when Curtis came into his view.

 

“You’re back.” It was a deadened observation, not a question. 

 

Curtis barely managed to keep a “you can see me” to himself before he realized, he had made this world, of course Nathan could see him. “Yeah. Just... You know, sayin’ hi.”

 

Nathan nodded and shuffled towards the vigil, removing the cellowrap from around the flowers and setting the pot before Simon’s picture. Curtis watched Nathan, who was staring at the picture, his face stoic by his eyes a sea of grief and he was barely holding back tears. “I miss them.”

 

“Did you know them well?”

 

“Not long. Two days. But we bonded fast. ‘Specially Simon, he...” Nathan trailed off and took in a quick breath. “I knew him before the program, we lived on the same estate. We...” Nathan shook his head and lowered his eyes.

 

“Were you together?”

 

Nathan nodded and the tears that had been threatening to fall overflowed from his eyes. “We were going to have our third date that night. I had managed to talk him into meeting my mum. She would’ve really liked him. He was a little weird, but it was cute, she liked awkward.” Nathan hiccoughed and wiped his cheeks with his sleeves. 

 

“You don’t seem...” Curtis hesitated on the words, not wanting to sound judgemental. 

 

“Love is love, right?” Nathan said, his defenses rising and Curtis backed down immediately. “He just had this... He had this shell and when he came out of it he was beautiful. I...” Nathan exhaled and it came out with a rushed, pained noise. “I should have saved him.”

 

“You didn’t know you were immortal then.”

 

Nathan went rigid and he rose slowly to his feet, his face serious. “How did you know that? No one knows. Not even my mum. Not even the doctors. How do you know? Have you been spying on me?”

 

Curtis backed away, arms raised, trying to make an excuse. Trying to think of something to say.   
“I... I...”

 

“This isn’t funny, man. How do you know! Tell me! Did you see me try and kill myself to be with him!?” Nathan’s voice was bordering on hysterical and Curtis felt like he had intruded on some sort of private ritual. Like death was the only momentary comfort Nathan had - like it’s quick flash let him see and be with Simon again. “That’s mine! It’s the only way... It -”

 

Nathan’s words were cut short as Curtis stepped back and slipped on the stairs, making the world haze out.

 

~*~

 

Curtis gasped and slipped a little on the tile. The rush of heat and steam came back all at once and he whirled in the cubicle. Nathan was humming as he turned off the water and there was the wet slap of his feet and seconds later Curtis saw him pass his shower wrapped in a towel and swinging a loofa in his hands. Curtis turned off the water, ignore the quick stabs of pain from his body not to rush, and threw on his towel. 

 

Nathan was already in his jeans, they were around his hips but still unbuttoned, and talking to Simon, who was in a dressing gown. Nathan was talking a mile a minute about going to a pub and Curtis noticed Alisha had already gone, and Kelly was listening to her iPod as she finished her hair. 

 

“What about you, Curtis, do you want to go to the pub?”

 

Curtis looked over at Simon, who had asked the question, then to Nathan, who was looking at him with an expression (if you looked closely) of ‘fuck off’. Nathan liked Simon! Nathan was asking Simon out on a date! The previous universe’s Nathan’s words rang in his head “love is love” and Curtis had to hide a grin. 

 

“I’m busy, sorry.”

 

Nathan grinned and turned his eyes back to Simon. “What do you say? Pub?”

 

Simon hesitated, Curtis was sure he was thinking about Vince, about the tattoo, before he nodded slowly. “Alright, for one drink.”

 

Nathan thrust an arm in the air before pulling a shirt from his locker and pulled it on. “Now hurry up and get out of that damn thing before I light it on fire.”

 

Curtis laughed and rounded the row of lockers. 

 

He knew something no one else did.

 

He couldn’t _wait_ to see how this turned out.


End file.
